


Viejas Costumbres

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Enseñanza, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Tradicion, frio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Summary: En las heladas tundras del sur se tiene la tradicion de enseñar a los jovenes las viejas costumbres para sobrevivir a los frios cuando se sale entre hombres por meses a cazar y poder mantener a sus familias.Hakoda por la guerra no pudo enseñar esta tradicion a Sokka, por lo que se lo encargo a Bato, este solo se lo platico, pero tampoco lo puso en practica.Sokka debe de enseñar al Joven Tonrraq recien llegado del Polo Norte, las tradiciones del sur entre cazadores y guerreros.
Relationships: Sokka/Tonraq
Kudos: 1





	Viejas Costumbres

Las viejas tradiciones deben de seguir apesar de la modernidad abrumadora.

El viaje había sido muy pesado para el joven Tonraq, exiliado de su hogar. Por una pelea con los espíritus.   
Pero por fin había llegado al polo Sur, donde tenía la oportunidad de renacer sin precio es ni señalamientos. 

El polo Sur no era como lo planteaban las platicas de los viejos cazadores. Estaba en muy buenas condiciones y la gente parecía ser amigable. 

Por lo cual decidió presentarse ante el líder, un hombre llamado Sokka que era amigo y hermano de la esposa del avatar aang. 

Los busco en su residencia, esperando una audiencia para revelar su identidad y origen. Esperando el pudiera ayudarlo.

Los nervios lo carcomian, esperando alguna respuesta a toda la tormenta a su interior. 

Un hombre alto, Moreno y fibroso se presentó ante el.sin decir quien era. 

Sokka : que tal?  
Tonraq : hola, todo en orden espero hablar con sokka  
Sokka: y de que vas hablar?  
Tonraq : no te lo puedo decir.   
Sokka: vamos o no te doy confianza.   
Tonraq : no  
Sokka : mira esta persona que buscas no esta, llegará por la noche. Vamos a la tundra o a pescar, sirve que conoces las tradiciones del sur.   
Tonraq : mmmmm..... Esta bien  
Sokka: vamonos

Los 2 salieron rumbo a la tundra helada dejando a la tribu atrás.   
Cada vez se internaban más y más. 

Tonraq : estamos algo lejos y empiezo a tener frío.   
Sokka: perfecto, vamos cerca de esos árboles a lo lejos.   
Tonraq :uhm.... Ok  
Sokka : lo primero que tienes que aprender del sur es que pasas mucho tiempo con hombres y aveces no hay mujeres cercas. Mientras se frotaba el miembro sobre los pantalones.   
Tonraq : porque?   
Sokka: porque hace frio y no les gusta, suki nunca quizo venir y yue..... Olvidalo  
Tonraq : pero no tengo ni novia  
Sokka : no te has sacado partido, te hace falta una cola de caballo.  
Mientras de sacaba el miembro semi erecto de los pantalones. 

Mira chico, a mi no me agrada mucho la idea de estar con hombres pero mi padre y sus amigos dicen que era una tradición de frío, austeridad y guerra. 

Tonraq : ud es sokka, el hijo de hakoda.   
Sokka: no me distraigas   
Tonraq : puedo hacerlo a un lado suyo  
Sokka: si, dale. 

Ambos guerreros tenían la verga de fuera, gruesas y morenas. Con la cabeza brotando de su piel. 

Sokka: que delicia, aunque hace falta una mujer.   
Tonraq : lo puedo ayudar, solo por esta vez a cambio de que me acepte aquí porque fui desterrado del polo Norte. 

Sokka: interesante..... Bienvenido   
Tonraq :gracias 

Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre sokka y comenzó a besarlo, aunk no eran besos de amor, más bien eran de calentura. 

Tonraq lo mordisqueaba por donde se podía ante tal frío. A lo que bajó y le empezó a dar una mamada tibia al miembro de sokka, no era grueso pero sí largo y lleno de venas. Lo ahogaba y trataba de escupirlo. 

Sokka estaba encantado, nunca había estado con un hombre, salvo sus fantasías con zukko.


End file.
